Amantes
by Zelink29-Edwin29
Summary: Amantes ese era el termino perfecto , ambos estaban en un matrimonio arreglado y monótono , el sabía perfectamente que el odio de su amigo se lo había ganado pero la amaba como un loco desquiciado.AD:Lime para KyoMustang y Yimel Vera


**Declaimer : FA no me pertenece **

* * *

Poniendo a la rubia entre la pared y él para luego seguir con ese vicioso beso que a ambos se les era imposible dejar de evitar besarse para que luego la rubia tuviera la iniciativa de empezar a desabotonar la camisa de su amante.

Amantes ese era el termino perfecto , ambos estaban en un matrimonio arreglado y monótono , el sabía perfectamente que el odio de su amigo se lo había ganado pero la amaba como un loco desquiciado que quería estar con ella , quería sentir su piel además de esos labios carmín que lo enloquecían como ninguna otra mujer lo haría . Ella sabía que su hermana la odiaría de por vida pero amaba a Edward le gustaba tenerlo a su lado y sentir como las manos de su amante recorrían su piel , el solo podía hacerla enloquecer , tal vez todos los odiarían pero ambos sabían que era imposible estar separados , se habían vuelto adictos a su amante.

-te amo-susurro la rubia que lo miraba a los ojos dorados que solo Edward podía tener y la conquistaba tan solo mirarlos, no recordaba su primer encuentro pero aun así nunca se cansaba de tenerlo cerca-y yo a ti-escucho el susurro provocador del Elric para que este empezara a recorrer con los labios su cuello mientras que Winry se aventuraba a desabrochar la camisa del rubio pero aun así no paraba de gemir por los besos que le otorgaba Edward , sintiendo como poco a poco se alejaba de la pared en la momentos estaba atrapada empezó a encaminarse a la habitación de Edward aunque en su camino ambos amantes seguían besándose de una manera apasionada y desesperada.

Edward separándose para quitarse la camisa que su amada había desabrochado para luego hacerla caer en aquella alfombra roja que tapizaba la habitación, sintiendo la mirada de Winry a su fuerte y bien formado torso que tenía el Elric la rubia trataba de evitar lanzarse a besos por Edward aunque alejando su mente se dio cuenta que de nueva cuenta era acorralada por el chico de cabellera rubia.

Edward sintiendo los besos de Winry, el rubio se entretenía desabrochando el blusón de la rubia para luego tirarla a la alfombra junto la suya.

Al poco tiempo el cinturón y la falda del vestido de ella desaparecieron, dejando ante las inquietas manos del rubio la blanca piel de sus piernas, suaves y tersas. La rubia gimió al sentir como la curiosa boca del Elric recorría su cuerpo casi desnudo, explorando cada rincón. Y él sintiéndose por primera vez embriagado por su grácil figura, atrapado entre las perfectas curvas que contorneaban su cuerpo, ahogó un gemido de placer.

Sin saber como habían llegado a la cama , el rubio estaba encima de la rubia una de sus manos fue a enredarse en los claros y ahora húmedos cabellos de su compañero, los mismos que se adherían a su frente humedecida por el sudor. Era excitante sentir como el roce de sus cuerpos casi desnudos parecían buscar un acople mejor. Con movimientos rápidos, enloquecido por el deseo de ir más allá, él se deshizo de la única prenda que cubría la parte superior del cuerpo de la rubia, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos coronados por un pequeño botón rosa.

- Eres hermosa... - Declaró aún admirando maravillado aquella apetecible piel que ahora sus manos exploraban sin ningún reparo.

-no digas eso-comento sonrojada la rubia

Winry gimió con fuerza al sentir como su amante acariciaba suavemente sus pechos, nunca nadie la había tocado de esa manera, era una sensación única, muy especial, la que ahora recorría todo su cuerpo inundándola del deseo de sentir más. Las traviesas manos del rubio entretuvieron sus dedos con el pequeño botón que coronaba los pechos de Winry consiguiendo que ella dejara escapar un grito suave y placentero al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda haciendo ahora una silenciosa y tentadora invitación a sus labios, invitación que él no rechazaría.

- Ed... - Gimió con fuerza el nombre de su compañero, tratando inútilmente de alejar la ansiosa boca del Elric de sus pechos, la suave y húmeda lengua de él deslizándose sobre su endurecido pezón la estaba volviendo loca. – Ed... – dijo con dificultad suspirando un placer que nunca antes había sentido.

Pero el joven no se detuvo, sintiendo enseguida como las manos de ella se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda implorando por más.

Perdiendo completamente el control, buscó recorriendo la ardiente piel del muchacho hasta rozar la última prenda que protegía su intimidad, y aferrándose con una de sus manos a la retaguardia de él siguió avanzando con su otra mano explorando entre la entrepierna del joven descubriendo su endurecido miembro, y con una única ambición deslizó suavemente la yema de sus dedos sobre él, sonriendo satisfecha al escuchar el profundo gemido que se escapaba de los labios de su compañero que al fin había liberado sus pechos.

Edward se estremeció de sobremanera al sentir como la juguetona y delicada mano de la chica se deslizaba entre la prenda y cuando por primera vez los dedos de ella rozaron la candente piel de su miembro no pudo más que gemir con incontenible avidez.

Pronto con la mano "libre" que tenía se encargó de hacer desaparecer la molesta prenda que aprisionaba sus caricias, dejándolo ahora completamente desnudo. Él no se quedaría atrás y con un ágil movimiento consiguió deshacerse ya de la última prenda que cubría la desnudes de ella.

Winry al sentir como la última protección de su cuerpo la abandonaba, junto sus piernas y desvió su mirada avergonzada, dejando descansar sus brazos en el suelo. El Elric la contempló con el alma en la mirada, extasiado por su belleza, su cuerpo fino, aquella esbelta figura que se convertía en claridad en medio de la penumbra, deseo pronunciar su nombre, pero la voz parecía haberlo abandonado.

Ella avergonzada al sentir la penetrante mirada que Edward le dedicaba buscó con sus manos guiar el rostro del joven, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y en una silenciosa y cómplice promesa volvieron a unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso. Y en medio de ese ardiente beso sus manos recorrieron la piel desnuda de sus cuerpos, sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza.

Le enloquecía sentir el roce entre sus cuerpos desnudos, quería ser parte de su piel... de sus labios... de su fuego...

Ella lo beso con ardiente deseo, pero fue un contacto corto y antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más ella . El esperado momento había llegado, Edward se acomodó y moría de nuevo por sentirse estar dentro de ella y sentir la calidez del interior de ella, penetrando suavemente en los confines de un mundo inexplorado. La chica ahogó un grito de dolor y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su compañero.

- No te detengas. - Le suplicó ella, habían llegado muy lejos como para detenerse ahora.

El chico depositó un suave y cariñoso beso sobre la frente de su pareja y la abrazó protectoramente antes de decidirse a continuar, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente realizando un pausado vaivén, cada suave roce con la húmeda intimidad de ella lo hacía estremecer, quería sentir más, pero a diferencia de él.

Al escucharla decidió continuar y aún un tanto tranquilo la embistió con un poco más de fuerza, aquellas descargas de placer que solo con ella podía compartir. No podía sopórtalo más, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba, deseaba aumentar las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo cada vez entraba en ella, por lo que comenzó a moverse aún más rápido y con más fuerza. Winry por su parte se aferraba a las sabanas tratando de no gritar a causa del placer que el joven le proporcionaba, pero no pudo evitar curvar su espalda, sin darse cuenta que dejaba sus pechos a merced de los ansiosos labios de él. Edward no desaprovecho la oportunidad y sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a apoderarse de los exquisitos y excitantes pechos de ella, que ahora lo estaban volviendo loco.

Escuchando los gemidos de Winry , eso le complacía le gustaba sentir como rogaba que siguiera que le digiera cuanto lo amaba como él lo hacía solo con ella , si que le gustaba demasiado.

-me vuelves loco-comento el rubio la chica solo rio y lo beso de manera frenética que solo Edward entendía que debía seguir, no solo le provocaba placer hacerlo con ella si no, era la mejor forma de demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

El joven obedeció y lentamente comenzó a retomar el suave movimiento de sus caderas, aún temeroso de dañar a su amada compañera. La rubia pudo sentir como la sensación que le provocaba y el placer, suspiró complacida comenzando a disfrutar aquel contacto...

La expresión de la muchacha había cambiando, ahora una placentera sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro. Pudo sentir como las piernas de ella abrazaban sus caderas buscando aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos, sin pensarlo sus labios oprimieron suave y apasionadamente la boca de ella, sus movimientos se hicieron más firmes, más constantes, más excitantes...

Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, ardientes de deseo se estremecían por el placer otorgado de aquella unión, aquel roce suave y húmedo, aquella indescriptible sensación que recorría su interior.

- Ed- Gimió nuevamente su nombre con placer incontenible. - Sigue... - Le rogó jalando los claros cabellos del rubio presa de la desesperación.

Extasiado, aumento su ritmo al tiempo que ella arqueaba nuevamente su espalda, sin pensar lo que hacía jaló a su compañera de sus brazos y dejó que su propio cuerpo se recostara sobre el colchón ,hora era ella la que se encontraba sobre el guerrero.

- ¿Estas cansado? - Le preguntó agitada en un tono coqueto, aún sus cuerpos permanecían unidos.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre los firmes pectorales de él.

- No, pero me excita ver tú cuerpo... - Le confesó en el mismo tono, deleitándose con la visión del movimiento que realizaban los pechos de ella entre cada penetración.

- Eres un pervertido... - Lo regañó dulcemente y poco después mordió con suavidad su propio labio inferior, disfrutando cada contacto que tenía el erecto miembro de él con su estrecho interior.

Buscó el ritmo que más le acomodó, las manos de él se apoyaron sobre su estrecha cintura, ayudándola en su ahora rápido vaivén, sus caderas se agitaban con vigor, su cabello se adhería a su piel, la luz anaranjada era reflejada en su cuerpo vibrante.

Millones de sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos y cuando el placer pareció haber alcanzado un punto culmine él dejo escapar un fuerte gemido y acompañado por ella parecieron tocar el cielo, una maravillosa, placentera e indescriptible sensación cautivo por completo sus sentidos por breves segundos.

Agitada y cansada se desplomó sobre el cuerpo cálido de su compañero, quien la recibió cariñosamente entre sus brazos. Ella jadeante disfrutó de la melodía proporcionada por inconfundible palpitar del corazón de su amado.

- desearía que todas las noches fueran así- Comentó Winry susurrándole, sintiendo el deslice suevamente de las manos de su amante por su espalda desnuda.

- prefiero dormir todas las noches a tu lado –comento el rubio mordiéndole la oreja de manera coqueta

La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse y volteando a verlo dio un beso corto para luego acurrucarse en el bien formado torso de su amante, si desearía una vida donde Edward y ella siempre podrían demostrarse su amor.

-descansa-comento el rubio dándole un beso en la cabellera rubia y que los ojos dorados empezaran a cerrarse por el cansancio.


End file.
